TUMOR IMAGING The Tumor Imaging Core provides UMCCC members access to imaging equipment and expertise to conduct research utilizing a variety of imaging tools and techniques highly relevant to oncology research. These include the use of magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy at the human and animal level, bioluminescence imaging, micro computer tomography, as well as tools for quantitative image analysis. The core contains extensive resources for both human and animal imaging. These include both human and animal magnetic imaging and spectroscopy, micro CT for animal imaging, optical imaging systems including bioluminescence and florescence imaging for animals, small animal confocal microscopy, PET scanning for human imaging, and PET scanning for animal imaging and an extensive PET chemistry facility. The core is heavily utilized by members of the UMCCC clinical programs, as well as the basic programs, particularly heavily used by member of the Molecular Imaging program.